BloodCraven
by Angelreira23
Summary: A young girl loses everything she once held near and dear to a vicious plot. In her moment of death, she strikes a deal with a demon: her soul, in exchange for revenge. Rating may change.
1. His Mistress, Punitive

**~*BloodCraven*~**

_In Victorian-era Europe, a young girl loses everything she once held near and dear to a vicious plot. In her moment of death, she strikes a deal with a demon: her soul, in exchange for revenge. Sakura Haruno is now the head of the Haruno corporation, handling all business affairs as well as the underground work for the Queen of England. Her new partner is a demon butler, Sasuke Uchiha, whose powers as a butler is only surpassed by his strength as a demon._

_The story follows the two along with their other servants, as they work to unravel the plot behind Sakura's parents' murder, and the horrendous tragedies that befell Sakura in the month directly __after._

_~O~_

_A/N: I've gotten into a new anime named, Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler and completely fell in love with the story and plot about it. Couldn't help but do a fanfiction. All the food that is mention is what I love._

**~O~**

**~Chapter 1: His Mistress, Punitive ~**

_"I hate them, I hate them all! They've killed everyone I loved and killed me for their pleasure." Sakura opened her hatred filled green eyes and looked up into the dark abyss of the line between life and death. She bite into her lip hard and felt as the cold blood seeped down the side of her cheek. All of those prays she asked of God to help her. Faith...what her mother had always spoke of...was non-existent._

_"Once one has rejected faith, it is impossible for her to pass through the gates of Heaven." A voice echoed. Sakura didn't even bother to even look around to found out to whom it belong to._

_"Would someone who believed in God summon you?" She said. A laughter sounded from the left side of her. She looked over and saw a tall figure._

_"Then I will ask you but once: Is it thy wish to form a contract?"_

_"Enough!" She said impatiently, "Form the contract and grant my wish!" Sudden the darkness all around her started to dissolve._

**~O~**

"Young Mistress, it is time for you to wake up." Sakura groaned when the bright light of the sun invaded through her eyelids. She opened her eyes and glared at him as he poured her tea. "A poached salmon with mint salad has been prepare for your breakfast. Toast, scones, and French pastries have been prepared as an accompaniment. Which would best suit your taste today?"

She lifted up from the bed, yawning and rubbing her eyes, "Scones." She answered back, hooding her hand over her eyes to block out some of the sunlight as she looked out the window.

"Today after breakfast, an authority on the Roman Empire, Professor Iruka, will be visiting. After lunch will be Mr. Mizuki from the Poseidon Company." After pouring her tea, he sat it down on the nightstand beside her bed and walked over to her closet and pulled out one of her fine dresses. He pulled out one of her corsets and looked at her.

"I don't think you'll be needing this, your waist it already so petite." He said placing back the corset and returned back to her. She ignored him, "Ah, the one who was left in charge of manufacturing stuffed animals at the Indian factory." She said taking off her silk nightgown and throwing on the dress. He stepped behind her and began to button it up.

"It seems he is Italian, and we are sparing no effort in order to provide the best hospitality for his satisfaction." After he finished, she sat down the bed and grabbed her tea as he began to put on her slippers. She took a sip then pulled it away inhaling its scent.

"This fragrance...Earl Grey?"

"Yes. It is Jackson's Earl Grey." He stood up and bowed to her. "I will await your arrival at the dining table. Well, then..." He said before turning to leave the room. Sakura sat her cup down before grabbing one of her sharp darts she kept on her nightstand and hurled it at him. Before opening the door, he paused and caught it with ease between his two fingers. He turned to her with a small smile etched across his face.

"How was that?" He said. Sakura looked into his deep black eyes, "Let us leave the fun and games for later, shall we?"

She blinked, "Yes. I agree, Sasuke."

**~O~**

"Ow, ow, ow!" Suigetsu cried when he felt her dart hit the back of his head. He ran to her, she looked up at him indifferently, "What is wrong, Young Mistress, for you to do something like that?"

"Nothing. That was to be expected." She said nonchalantly. That's when Sasuke bust through the doors, gaining everybody's attention. He looked at Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu, has the weeding been done in the inner garden?" he shook his head before giving him an apologetic grin.

"Karin," He said snapping her out her flushed appearance, "have the sheets been washed?"

"Juugo, were you not supposed to be preparing tonight's dinner?" Sasuke took in all of their expression upon addressing their duties. His eyebrow twitched in irritation, "If you have to be lazing around like this, get to work!" He yelled, scaring all three of them as they rushed out the room.

"S-scary!" Karin said. Sasuke sighed.

"Good grief." Sakura grinned as she bit into her scone.

After breakfast, Sakura began to head up to her studies. While going up the steps, she stopped to stare at the portrait of her parents. She frowned before continuing.

**~O~**

_The silver is like a mirror without a hint of tarnish._

_The tablecloths are as new, without a single stain._

_The red roses of which the Young Mistress is so fond of are incredibly beautiful, without blemish._

_The pinnacle of our hospitality, dinner, will be prepared from the finest and most luxurious hand-picked ingredients._

"This is indeed the first-class Haruno welcome." Sasuke said. He looked up hearing the bell. He sighed, "Even when it is so busy, the young mistress is..." He grabbed his black tail coat and threw it on. As he walked down the hall, six eyes watched him.

"This is our chance!" Suigetsu said.

"Huh?" Both Karin and Juugo said looking at him.

"You think I'll let myself be treated like an idiot forever? We'll get one step ahead of that Sasuke and make him go "Ah!" in surprise."

"Ah!" Both Karin and Juugo said.

"What good does it do for you to say it?" Karin smiled before pumping her fists in the air.

"But still, that's a wonderful idea! We can't simply rely on Sasuke the whole time, can we?" Karin said. Suigetsu smiled.

"All right, then. The plan is finalized!"

"Let's get to it!" All three of them chanted.

**~O~**

"I'm hungry. I want something sweet to eat." Sakura said.

"You cannot, Young Mistress. We're having a guest for dinner tonight, are we not?" Sasuke said. Sakura frowned.

"Come on, just do it. Something like a parfait."

"I cannot."

she clenched her teeth together in irritation in defeat. She stood up and walked toward the window, she looked down at the red roses that adorn her yard. "Oh, yes. About the portrait in the hall..."

"Yes?"

"Take it down. The head of the Haruno estate is now me, Sakura Haruno." Sasuke looked at her slightly shocked before smirking.

"Understood." He said bowing.

**~O~**

"So!" Sasuke said, "Just how did things end up like this?" He said taking noticed that all the food in the kitchen was burnt, all the flowers in the yard were dead, and all the dishes were broken.

"I thought it might be effective if I tried using the herbicides directly on the garden..." Suigetsu said.

"I thought we should bring out the tea set we prepared for the guests, but I fell and it all crashed..." Karin said giggling nervously.

"There was some raw meat left out and I thought I should cook it. So, with my flamethrower..." Juugo said.

Sasuke glared at all three of them like they were insects. All three of them felt the cold chill of the glare run up the their spines. "Ah! We're so sorry, Sasuke!" He sighed before turning his back to them.

He put his finger to his chin in thought, "Our guests will arrive at six." He took out his pocket watch, "That gives me a little over two hours. It would be impossible to get premium-grade meat or a tea set within that time. What should I do?" He turned back to them.

"Very well! Calm down!," He yelled, "Everyone, please listen to what I say and act immediately, just as I instruct. We will pulled through, somehow."

**~O~**

As the carriage arrived, Sasuke stood calmly. He opened the door and stepped out the white haired, Mizuki. He stopped and his eyes widen, "This is..."

"Welcome." All three of them said bowing.

"We have decided to implement a stone garden as seen in Japan." Sasuke said. Mizuki's eyes sparkled with astonishment. "Genius! How excellent! What an elegant garden!" Sasuke smiled.

"I thought it appropriate that tonight's dinner should take place out here. Please take time to relax in the mansion until then." Sasuke said, "If you would follow me." Mizuki nodded his head. As they walked the side of the mansion, he could help but gaze into the scenery.

"My, my. Just as one should expect from the Haruno family. I can wait for night to fall now." He said stepping himself inside. Suigetsu sighed in relief.

"We made it! To think the pebbles I rushed off to buy could become such an amazing garden!" Sasuke came back out.

"If those who serve the Haruno family shouldn't pull off something like this, then what would happen? There is still a long way to go. While the young mistress is negotiating with our guest, let us do what we can."

"Yes, sir!"

**~O~**

"The progression of East Indian jewel technology is really quite remarkable." He said as he watched her make her move on the board game, "Many brilliant people have also been raised there-"

"Entranced by the eyes of the dead." Sakura said. Mizuki's eyes grew slightly. Sakura sighed as she fell back against her chair and stared at the board game. "That's unlucky. I'm out for one turn, eh?" Mizuki blinked in confusion, he looked down at the game then back at her.

"It's an opportune time right now!" he said trying to gain her attention but noticeably failed, "I would like to continue to expand my company's business and secure a larger workforce."

Sakura closed her eyes, "It's your turn."

He again looked in confusion before looking back down the board game, "Oh, yes," He leaned forward and picked up the spinner, "Well then, excuse me." He said spinning it. "Yes, and five." He said grabbing his game piece. After he finished, he looked up at her. "About that, though. If I were to received assistance in the form of another 12,000 pounds..." Sakura opened her eyes and stared at him, "I'm sure this would not prove to be without benefit for you either, Countess. I would become the Haruno Company's legs in South Asia and leapfrog right into even more-"

"Lose your legs in the Forest of Confusion."

"Eh?" He said clearly perplexed by what she said.

"It's your turn again. I'm out for a turn, after all." He looked back down and grabbed the spinner.

"All right. Six." He said victoriously.

"Wait, that's three."

"Um, but..."

"You lost your legs, right?," He looked at her shocked, "From this point on, you can only travel half the distance."

Mizuki began to laugh, "Aha, this is quite the severe board game, isn't it? Is there no way to restore my legs?"

"Something once lost will never return." She leaned forward and snatched his game piece from his hand. She looked at the game, "Your body is burned within the crimson flames." She looked back at him to see he was frowning looking at the space she had placed his game piece on. It was the picture of a person burning at the stake.

**~O~**

"How are the preparations?" Sasuke said entering the kitchen. Juugo looked over his shoulder.

"I'm making them, but..." He lifted up the chunk of meat, "Is this all right?"

"Yes, it is perfect."

"Sasuke, I found them!" Karin said running toward him with a stack of wrapped boxes. She then tripped, throwing all the boxes in the air. Sasuke caught all of them before Karin fell into his chest.

"Really, now..." He said looking down at her flushed face, "This is why I always tell you not to run inside the mansion." Karin quickly back away from him, clearly embarrassed.

"You're right! I broke my glasses and now I can't see very far ahead."

Sasuke sighed, "Nonetheless, now I have no more worries about our main event. Good job, everyone. Now you can leave the rest to me and just relax. Please try your best to stay calm. _Stay calm_, as much as possible." He said, hoping they'd get the point.

"He said it twice." Suigetsu said, "Just now, he said it twice."

**~O~**

"The preparations for dinner have been made." Sasuke said, opening the door to her lounge. Mizuki looked at him.

"Oh, the dinner in that stone garden? I have been greatly anticipating it!" He began to get up.

"Well then, let's leave the rest for later." Sakura said. He smiled.

"Ah, even without continuing, it is quite clear that I am going to lose." Sakura stood up.

"I don't like quitting a game in the middle." She began to walk away.

"Child..."

She stopped and looked over her shoulder and glared at him. "Ah, I mean, having the flexible spirit of a child must be one of the requirements of being a manufacturer. That is why the Harunos are the number one toy manufacturer in this country." He stood up, "It is really admirable!" He said mockingly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

**~O~**

"Tonight's dinner is a beef Tataki-don prepared by our own chef, Juugo." Both Sakura and Mizuki stared down at it confused.

"Is this a dinner?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes, Don't you know? This is a traditional delicacy passed down since ancient times of Japan! It is a feast filled with appreciation for those who have completed a hard job. That is the power of the dish known as Donburi! This is just a small thank you we would present to you, Mr. Mizuki, for working so diligently on behalf of the Haruno Company."

"You're amazing, Sasuke!" Karin said, blushing.

"Nice follow-up." Suigetsu said.

"What a unique presentation!" Mizuki said, "Just what you expect of a first-class Haruno welcome." He said looking down the opposite end of the table to see Sakura was already eating.

"We have prepared wine that complements the fragrance of the soy sauce. Karin." Sasuke said, looking at her, "Karin!" Ushering her forward with the wine, when he noticed she wasn't paying attention. She nodded her head, "Yes, sir!" He leaned over into her ear, making her blush.

"Don't space out. Pour the wine into the glass."

"Ah, yes!" She said walking to the table, "Ah, y-you can't, Sasuke! Making a face like that..." She thought back on how close he was to her. She blushed even harder as she tilted the wine bottle and poured it all over the the table.

"Karin is spilling all the wine!" Suigetsu said.

Sakura looked down the table, clearly shocked. In a split second, Sasuke grabbed the end of the tablecloths and quickly removed it. Sakura looked up at him, "The old tablecloth trick." He smiled. Mizuki looked down, "Where did the tablecloth go?"

"There was a small stain on the cloth, so I had it removed. Please pay no mind to it."

Sasuke bowed, "I am sorry to have disturbed you. Please enjoy your meal at your leisure."

Mizuki began to laugh, "I am humbled, Countess Haruno," He looked at Sasuke, "He is really talented."

"He only did what was natural as my servant."

"Eh?"

"It is as my mistress says. I am but a butler."

**~O~**

After dinner, both Sakura and Mizuki returned back to her lounge. Sakura sat down, "My, I am awed by your proficiency." he also sat down, "Well then, about the contract..."

"Before that," She said, "we have to finish the board game." He froze before frowning at her.

"Indeed, there is that. However, I am very sorry, but my next appointment..."

She closed her eyes, "Children are very demanding when it comes to games, " She then opened her eyes and smirked at him, "You know that as well, don't you?" He bit the inside of his cheek to calm himself before answering back.

"Well then, would it be all right if I used your telephone for a moment?" She nodded her head and watched as he stood up and walked toward the door. Before opening, Sasuke walked through.

"I have brought you some tea."

Mizuki side stepped him. "I shall return momentarily." He said. Sasuke stared after him before shrugging his shoulders. "He seems a bit...uncomfortable." He said grabbing the tea pot and pouring it into the cup. Sakura ignored him and reached for it, before she took a sip she looked down at it.

"What is this? The fragrance is weak." She said with distaste.

"I brought out an Italian tea to match our guest's tastes."

"Italian?" She said looking at him.

"In Italy, coffee is the main aperitif, so there are not very many good after-dinner teas. Does it not suit you?" She looked back down at it and glared.

"No, I don't like it." Sasuke narrowed his eyes before placing the tea pot down.

"I shall bring the dessert."

"Yes. Be diligent until the end," She looked back up at him and smirked, "as befits the hospitality of the Haruno family." Sasuke smiled back at her before bowing.

"Yes, my lady." He looked back up to reveal his piercing red eyes.

**~O~**

"Really, I can't keep up with this babysitting. Yeah, I already sold off the factory," He struck a match and lite his cigar, "Now all that's left is to fatten my wallet up with the money that kid gives me. The workers? I don't give a damn about all that." That's when he got a sudden cold chill of fear in his spine as if someone was watching him. He turned around and stared out of the slightly ajar door into the darkness. He quickly shook it off, "Ah, Nothing. Anyway, I'll leave the rest to you. Yeah, there's no problem. After all we're dealing with a child."

After he finished, began his way back up to the lounge. But as he was walking, he got the same chill feeling his got when he was on the phone. He stopped halfway up the steps and turned around and looked up at the portrait of a man and woman. He looked at the man and saw a ghostly face that was leaking black liquid from it's eyes. He rubbed his eyes and looked back at it to see it was gone. He sighed in relief.

"Must be my imagination." He assured himself before continuing his way up the steps.

_"Entranced by the eyes of the dead."_

He stopped before shaking his head. "How ridiculous." He said, thinking it was his imagination speaking to him. As he walked through the hallway, he grew confused. He opened one door, "Huh?" He closed the door. He walked to another one and opened it, "It's not here either." He looked in another one. "Nor here. What a spacious mansion. I can't find my way back to the lounge!"

_"Entranced by the eyes of the dead."_

He stopped when he saw a shadowy figure ahead. He began to back slowly when he saw it coming closer. He gasped when he saw the ghostly face that was crying black tears. He turned and began running in the opposite direction, "D-don't come any closer!" He cried as it echoed throughout the halls.

**~O~**

"Was that our guest just now?" Juugo said.

"Hey! If you don't hurry up and carry it, you'll get another earful from Sasuke!"

"Right!"

"Ah! How embarrassing," She recalling what happened at dinner, "I messed up again!" She began to daydream, "Ah, but I was to get that close to Sasuke! Ah! What a shameless and lecherous maid I am."

**~O~**

_"Out for one turn."_

Not paying attention to where he was going, he fell down the steps. He hollered out in pain. Karin hearing him rushed toward him, "Are you all right?" She stopped and began to back away, "It's twisted! It's twisted halfway to Sunday!" She said as he watched him grab for his leg that was twisted the other way.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Suigetsu said.

"T-the guest!"

Mizuki opened his eyes and looked at the same painting his saw early, the ghostly face appeared above the man's face, _"Lose your legs in the Forest of Confusion."_ It said to him. He gasped in fear as his eyes widen. He quickly turned over on his stomach and began to quickly crawl away. Karin reached out for him. "Gu-guest..."

As he continued to crawl as fast as he could, he stopped when he saw a pair of black trousers, he looked up clearly shocked to see the butler leaning over and smirking down at him, "Where are you heading?" Mizuki jumped back landing on his back, "The hospitality is not yet at an end. We still have dessert left." Mizuki turned and began to crawl as quick as he could away from him. Sasuke smirk widen as he began to follow him. "After all, you can only move half the distance once you've lost your legs, so why not sit back and relax?"

Mizuki opened the nearest door he could get to and closed it behind him, in a lame attempt in escaping him. He looked around as he wiped the cold sweat from his face, "Damn it! I can't see anything!" He froze when he began to hear footsteps approaching him. He crawled away from it and reached out for a handle. "Is this a storeroom?" He said. He opened it and quickly got in closing it behind him.

"Damn it! How narrow." He placed his hand down and felt a sticky substance on his finger. He lifted his hand back up and examined it, "What is this?" He smelled it, "It smells sweet." He heard the sound of someone locking something. That's when it started to heat up around him.

"My, what an impatient guest." He turned and saw blood red eyes peeping in at him. "To think you would even go as far as to lay your hands on the dessert that is still in the oven."

"O-oven?," He said, quickly noticing on how he could feel the flames licking at his skin through his clothes, "Open up!" He yelled before starting to bang on the door, "Please, open up!" Sasuke stood up and put his hand to his head

"Oh, do people from Italy not know? Here in England, we have many desserts that utilize meat tallow, like plum pudding and mince pie." Sasuke looked down and noticed the desperate eye that were staring at him. He reached down and slid the peep-in close.

_"Have your body burn within the crimson flames."_

Screams of agony erupted from every inch of the mansion and every inch of the perimeter outside.

**~O~**

"What was that voice just now?" Suigetsu said looking up into the night sky.

Juugo shrugged his shoulder as he throwing coal into the flame, "I dunno."

"Oh, Sasuke!" Suigetsu said.

"Thank you for all your hard work today. Won't you have a bit of lemon meringue pie. Sweet things wash away fatigue."

"Sasuke! I knew you weren't a cold fish! Such a nice person. We're so grateful." Sasuke sighed and handed the pie over to Suigetsu and turned to leave. He stopped.

"Oh, yes. Juugo, a merchant will be coming later. Please ask him to have our oven changed for a new one."

Both of them looked at him in confusion, "The oven?"

Sasuke continued his way, "Mr. Mizuki, I hope the Haruno estate's hospitality satisfied you to the very bone." He said looking out into the distant seeing a charred body struggled it's way down the dirt paved road.

"Mamma mia!" Mizuki yelled.

**~O~**

From inside the lounge, Sakura began to laugh at the hysterical cry heard from the distant, "What an unattractive cry; he sounds just like a pig put out for slaughter. To think he thought he could get away with staying quiet about selling off the factory, " She chuckled a bit, "then ask me to fund a larger workforce. The foolhardy fraud." She reached over and placed her game piece on a space saying 'Happy End'. She frowned and blinked as she stared at the words.

She knocked down her piece and fell back in her chair.

"Something once lost will never return." She said to herself.

**~O~**

Sasuke stared at the empty space where his young mistress's parent's portrait used to be, "The wallpaper will have to be restored, too." He looked out onto the huge foyer. He began to see his small mistress playing with dolls, giggling. She then looked up with a huge smile on her face.

"Mother! Father!" She said toward the female and male figures that sat on the sofa staring at her. He smirked before snapping his fingers, making it all disappear.

"The head of the Haruno estate, hm?"


	2. His Mistress, Unorthodox

**~*BloodCraven*~**

_In Victorian-era Europe, a young girl loses everything she once held near and dear to a vicious plot. In her moment of death, she strikes a deal with a demon: her soul, in exchange for revenge. Sakura Haruno is now the head of the Haruno corporation, handling all business affairs as well as the underground work for the Queen of England. Her new partner is a demon butler, Sasuke Uchiha, whose powers as a butler is only surpassed by his strength as a demon._

_The story follows the two along with their other servants, as they work to unravel the plot behind Sakura's parents' murder, and the horrendous tragedies that befell Sakura in the month directly __after._

_~O~_

_A/N: Concerning the marks...hm...The Faustian Contract is that of Sasuke's sharingan, you know the one that looks like a star or flower, whatever but it hides in both her eyes and she can deactivate and activate it at will whenever she gives an order. And the curse mark is on the right side of her lower back from her enslavement. Also when giving an order Sasuke's eyes turn into his regular sharingan the one with the three tomoes._

_Let me get this out...Ciel is the cutest thing I've every seen and Sebastian is the sexiest thing I've seen!_

_~XoxO, Reira~_

**~O~**

**~Chapter 2: His Mistress, Unorthodox~**

"Damn," Suigetsu said picking up a chewed up cord, "They really did a number on this."

"Mice again?" Karin said. He nodded his head.

"I heard there's been an unusual outbreak of them in London, but to think they could spread all the way to us here on the outskirts..." He paused when he heard the squeak of a mouse then a white ball a fur running by them. All three of them jumped. Juugo quickly got up and grabbed the nearest statue and hurled toward the small rodent, causing the whole mansion to shake.

"It got away." He said.

"Were you trying to kill us as well!" Suigetsu yelled.

**~O~**

"Ah! There's another one, there!"

"Kill it!"

Sakura silently cursed to herself when she heard footsteps running up and down the hallway, loudly. Why did she ever hire such imbeciles? She looked around the room at the people around her. Lord Randell, head of the a finance company. Her green eyes then darted to, Azuro Venere, the Italian mafia boss. She slightly smirked, because he was half-brother of the man she practically burned alive. She let out a small giggled remembering on how awful his scream was.

"It's quite noisy, isn't it," Randell said looking at Sakura, "So, there are even mice here?" He back away from the billiard table and let Azuro take his turn.

"How long will these little monsters that devour our food and spread disease everywhere be left to their to own devices." Sakura frowned as she looked over to Choji Akimichi; he ran the finest restaurant. He'd probably get to the food before all of them.

"They have been deliberately unleashed, haven't they?" Kakashi said.

"Indeed. She always aims to take things down in one strike," Sakura smiled at the comment her aunt, Rin said, "Will you be passing again this time, Lady Haruno?"

"I'll pass. It's not my habit to strike a ball that won't sink." She heard someone suck their teeth.

"Small talk aside, when will these mice be exterminated?"

Sakura smirked, "Any moment now, the mice will be sinking their teeth into the forbidden cheese. We have the key to the storeroom here." Before going his turn, Azuro glared at Sakura before hitting the ivory cue ball. He grunted in irritation when he saw it roll right into the pocket. "However, finding the nest and eliminating the mice might be somewhat tedious," She pouted her lip out, "I hope you are prepared to pay the fee for that."

"You vulture." She narrowed her eyes toward Randell.

"Lord Randell, do you really have the authority to be smearing my family crest?" She said, lowly.

"You really messed that one up, Randell, " Azuro said before looking at Sakura, "What will you do, Countess?" Sakura ignored him and stood up looking at the billiard table.

"Let us bring an end to this ridiculous game," She walked past Randell and stopped, "How soon can you have the payment ready?"

"By tonight." She smiled before continuing her way to the table. She pushed herself up on the table and sat on the ledge, pulling up her stick. "I'll send a carriage for delivery later," She leaned down and got eye level aligning her stick, "I shall await the token of your gratitude."

"You're aiming for all the balls in this set-up?" She heard Choji say.

"Of course."

"Greed sets the body on the path to destruction." Her smiled became larger as she hit the ivory ball and all of the targeted ones fell into the pockets.

"Greed, huh?"

**~O~**

"Today, I have prepared some Fortnum and Mason's Darjeeling tea." Sasuke said.

Kakashi took a sip (Yes, he took one through his mask, lol), he pulled it away, "What a wonderful scent. When it is properly prepared, there's no comparison." Sasuke continued to pour another, oblivious to notice starstruck eyes watching him.

"Kabuto!" He shook his head.

"Y-yes, Madam Rin?" He said turning his head toward her.

"Watch and learn."

"Y-yes." Rin looked at Sasuke.

"In any case," She lifted her hand and began to run her hand up and down his back side, making him shiver, "you truly are a fine man! Why don't you stop serving at a manor house and come to work for us?" Sakura cleared her throat.

"Madam Rin!" She said gaining her attention.

"Oh, my! Pardon me! I started kneading him without realizing it. I wonder if it's just a doctor's habit?," She narrowed her eyes suggestively at Sakura, "Are you infatuated with your butler? You seemed a bit...jealous if I might say." Sakura's eyes widen as she choke on her tea.

"Don't be absurd!" She yelled. Kakashi smiled before changing the subject.

"Is it true that one of your previous guests was in a smuggling trade?" Calming down, Sakura leaned back into her chair.

"Yeah."

"You should of left the extermination to Kakashi. No one knows where a mouse nests better than a mouse." Rin said. Kakashi smiled.

"I'm a domesticated marmot." He said defending his person. He then stood up and walked over to Sakura and placed a hand on her head looking down at her, "It is the Countess's order, then I shall do the dirty work." Rin glared at him before jumping over and grabbed Sakura.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my precious niece!"

"Oh, my! There's no way I'd try to lay a finger on him out here."

"Are you saying that you'd do it somewhere else?", She accidentally dropped Sakura and pointed her finger at him, "That is quite a criminal proposal! Do you really understand? She's my very, very sweet niece!" Sasuke turned around to see Sakura was leaving.

"Young Mistress?"

Sakura opened the door and sighed, "Here, too." She put a hand to her head, feeling a headache coming on. Thinking she would get away from the noise, she heard her three stooges running down the hall.

"It went that way, you guys!" Suigetsu yelled.

"Here as well." She said stopping.

"Young Mistress," She turned to looked at Sasuke, "Today, I have prepared an apple and raisin deep pie. It has almost finished baking, so please stay with the other guests." She shook her head before turning back around.

"Bring it to my room. I had enough of socializing." She said making her way.

"As you wish." He said bowing before looking down seeing two mouse run by. He quickly snatched them and threw them in the net that Suigetsu held. shocking all of them. He wiped his hand on his suit before looking at them, "All of you, please stop playing around and do your jobs."

"Yes, sir."

**~O~**

Sakura closed the door to her study and sighed, "It's finally calm." She said with relief. That's when suddenly something grabbed her and clothes was put over her mouth and nose. As she inhaled the scent, her eyes became heavier. _"Chloroform."_ She thought before she completely passed out.

**~O~**

Sasuke knocked on the door, "Young Mistress, I have brought you your afternoon tea." He waited a few seconds for an answer, "Young Mistress?" He said opening the door. His eyes grew slightly when he discovered the mess, "Ah, what an predicament. The tea will all go to a waste now."

**~O~**

"The English Underworld: the league of evil lords who, generation after generation, take care of the royal family's dirty work. The Queen's guard dogs who, with absolute power, stifle all those that would rebel," Azuro picked up an cigar and cut the end of it, before looking back at Sakura, "Just how many households have you helped, and how many have you crushed, Sakura Haruno?"

She looked up, her face was bruised and she had blood coming from her nose, she glared daggers at him, "So, it was you after all, Azuro Venere of the Ferro family." he looked down at her after lighting his cigar.

"Hey, little Haruno, it's hard for the Italian Mafia in this country," He approached her and kneel in front of her, "English people always have tea on their minds. Even though individuals in our line of work can make people a lot of money, they have to strain their little tea-stained minds. That's why we deal in drugs."

Sakura closed her eyes, "In '68's Pharmaceutical Affairs Law, even opium was listed as a poison. It is the Queen's decree," She opened her eyes, "not to allow the spread of drugs or accommodate dealers any further." Azuro sighed heavily, blowing smoke in her face and put his hand to his head.

"This is why English people are such a pain. The Queen! The Queen! They all have this Oedipus-like complex for the Queen," He reached out and grabbed her chin making her look up at him, "Binding people to your rules and trying to secure all the good picks for yourself; aren't we birds of a feather? Let's get along." He said, his eyes darting down to see the exposed skin of her leg. He placed his other hand on her knee and began to slide it up slowly. Sakura remained indifferent.

"If I am not returned, my servant has been ordered to take the storehouse's key to the government." He stopped his hand and looked up into her face, to see a smile gracing her lips, "Sorry, but I have no intention of getting along with some gutter rat." He intently stood up and took out his gun and pointed it at her head.

"Don't underestimate us adults, you little brat! I've already had my subordinates lie in wait at your mansion," He cocked the gun back threateningly, "Where's the key? If you don't spill it soon, I'll start offing servants, one by one." Her smile grew into a genuine one as she leaned her head to the side.

"It's so nice when pets do as they're told."

Angered, he kicked her in the face and dropped his cigar on the floor, stepping on it. He reached for the phone, "Did you hear that? Negotiations are over."

**~O~**

Sasuke stopped walking and looked out the window, "Well now, I wonder where the young mistress was taken?"

"Sasuke!" He looked forward to see Karin running waving a letter in the air, "This letter just arrived at the entrance!"

"To whom it is addressed?" He asked.

"To the attendant of Sakura Haruno." Sasuke looked out the window one time, he saw a man with a rifle. He narrowed his eyes before looking back forward to see Karin tripping on her shoelaces and falling toward him. Hearing the gun off, he threw up the pie he made and caught Karin, falling back onto the floor. From the corner of his eye, he saw the vase explode from contact of the missed bullet. He lifted the tray and caught the pie.

"Karin, the letter."

"Ah, y-yes!" She said scrambling to get from off top of him, handing him the letter. He lifted up and took it and opened it.

"If you want your master to be returned, bring "the item" to Bethnal Green's Nova Scotia Gardens," He blinked, "This is a somewhat inelegant invitation."

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu yelled. He quickly tuck the letter in his pocket.

"Just what is going on here?" Rin said, looking at the broken vase.

"I apologize for the ruckus. It's nothing. Please do not worry."

"Nothing?" She said questioningly also looking at the broken window. Sasuke turned to Suigetsu.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you, but could you please take care of cleaning up?" He handed the pie over to him before walking past him. Suigetsu looked down at it.

"By cleaning up, you mean, it's alright to eat it?" He stared shocked into the empty space.

"Sasuke?"

**~O~**

"Sorry. We failed."

"Failed? You useless screwups! This is why you're garbage," The man turned around to see if anyone was following them, "Whatever. You guys are finished. Get back here at once." He turned back around and through the dirt cloud he could see a speeding figure.

"W-wait a sec. Something strange is..." He looked closely, his eyes widen. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong? Did you run into a bear in forest?" Azuro said amusedly. He frowned when he began to hear them scream, "What's with you guys? Isn't this a bit too clichéd?"

"Speed up!" The driver hurriedly turned, trying to shake it off. He turned back around to still see the shadowy figure still hot on their trail, "It's coming."

"Cut it out, you numbskulls!"

"It's no good, it's here!" Azuro's eyes widen as he began to hear them scream louder and then the sounds of a car crash. He froze for moment.

"H-hey, what's wrong?" He said hesitantly.

He heard her begin laugh, "It looks like your little game of fetch is over." He turned toward her and began to kick and stomp on her.

"Shut up, you little brat!" He picked the phone back up, "Hey! If you morons don't respond, I'm going to kill you!"

"Good day," His eyes widen as he didn't recognize the voice, "I am one of the Haruno servants. I was just wondering if our young mistress had been intruding upon you?," Azuro looked over his shoulder and looked at the motionless girl on the floor, "...Hello? Is that the case? Hello?" He struggled to say something as sweat stared dripping down his forehead.

"Meow." Sakura said. He froze.

"...Understood. I shall come and collect her immediately." Just then the line went dead.

Sasuke threw the useless phone back at them, "Thank you for allowing me to borrow this. I also have two or three things to inquire about. Firstly, what is the name of your owner? Please do bare in mind that I am not patient type, sense I do hold your lives in hand." He said smiling, nodding toward the steep ledge the car was tittering over and the only thing from making it crash down was his weight. "You don't want to end up like Humpty Dumpty, do you?" The man froze in fear.

"It's Azuro Venere of the Ferro Family! His base of operations is in the northern part of East London," Sasuke stood up, "We were just hired hands!"

"Oh, is that so? I'm sorry I held you up when you were so very busy, then." He jumped off the car, "Have a very nice trip." He watched as the car fell over before taking out his pocket watch, "Oh dear. It's already this late?" An explosion was then heard behind him as he closed the watch and tucked it back in his pocket, "I'd better hurry up, or dinner will be delayed."

**~O~**

"Is it really alright?" Rin said.

"If that butler says so, then it's nothing." Kakashi said. "Through his long association with the Countess, an unshakable bond has been formed. He is always at the Countess's side, as if he were a shadow."

"Huh?" Rin said confusingly, "Didn't Sasuke arrive only two years ago?"

"Is that so? My! A person's memory really is an unreliable thing. Right, Shizune?" She looked at him confused.

"This man..." Rin said.

**~O~**

**"**The Haruno's guard dog is on his way here! Guard the walls! Don't let even a single mouse in! Don't let anything get through!" Azuro yelled to his guards, as they began to pack the front yard.

"My, what a splendid mansion." Sasuke said. They turned around.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke turned around.

"Ah, I beg your pardon. I am the one that serves in the Haruno household.

**~O~**

Karin sighed loudly, "Where did Sasuke go?"

"That's right." Juugo said.

"Who cares about where he is or what he's doing," He slammed his hands on the table, "The problem right now is! When he said clean up, did he mean it was okay for us to eat this? Or was it not?"

"It should be okay, right?" Juugo said.

"Idiot! If you're wrong, he'll make a deluxe triple ice cream out of your head!" Karin stood up and slammed a bottle of milk on the table.

"Suigetsu, it's not good to get so agitated. You must be lacking calcium. Drink this." He looked at the bottle in disgust.

"I don't need it."

"Don't snub milk! If you drink enough, your bones will become extremely sturdy!"

**~O~**

A man yelled out in pain as he grabbed his twisted arm, "It broke! My bone, it broke!"

"Pardon me, I'm in a bit of a hurry." He took out his watch, "5:34 p.m." He frowned and continued his way inside the mansion. He opened the door in the dining room to have a barrage of bullet hurling toward him. He lifted up the silver tray and blocked some before throwing as a Frisbee, hitting everyone on the left. Jumping up on the table he collected every single dish before hurling them at them.

"Damn! Call the guys over in the east wing! I'll turn you into a beehive!" He threaten Sasuke.

"With all these mice scattering everywhere, there will be no end to this."

**~O~**

"I've made up my mind! I'm going to eat it!" Suigetsu turned to Karin, "Karin, bring the tea! Juugo, you fetch the silverware!"

"Yes, sir!" Juugo walked over to drawer.

"If I remember correctly, it's in...Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"That's strange. I'm sure it's supposed to be here, but I can't see any of the silverware."

**~O~**

Sasuke took out the sharp forks and knives that he took from the kitchen and threw them at them. Killing them one by one.

"Just what it this guy?" He said before a knife penetrated his own skull.

"For someone who wishes to serve as a butler to the Harunos," Sasuke threw another one, killing him, "being able to do this is only natural."

**~O~**

"My, my. That took up quite a bit of time." He took out his watch, "5:43 p.m."

Azuro stood with gun in hand waiting for anyone to come through the door. He gasped when he saw the door open, revealing the butler he saw back at the mansion. "I have come to collect my mistress." Completely caught off guard, he began to laugh.

"Huh. I'm surprised. Here I was wondering what kind of monstrous man would appear and it's just Romeo in a tailcoat? Just what are you? You aren't just any butler, are you?"

"No, I am one_ hell _of a butler. Just that." Azuro smirked.

"I see. At any rate, I have no intention of going at it with you, but you know..." His eyes looked back at Sakura. He reached down and grabbed her by her pink locks and lifted her up, pointing the gun to her head. "You brought the item, right?"

"Yes." He said reaching into his coat and pulling a small golden key, "Right here." He was silence when a gun went off and the bullet went through the side of his head. Sakura's eyes widen.

"Sasu..." She said before she saw a barrage of bullet hit his body and him hit the floor, motionless. Azuro began laughed.

"Sorry, Romeo. Looks like I win the game! The opponent was the master of games, Lady Haruno, but I had an ace up my sleeve," He lifted her head up and looked at her, "It seems like I've roughed your pretty little face but," He looked into her eyes before trailing down her body, "For you, I bet, more than the other bits, your eyes and body will get you the most. Don't worry, you don't have to be afraid. By the time you get completely messed up..."

"Hey, how long do you intend to mess around?" He looked at her confused as she looked at her _dead_ butler, "How long are going to pretend to be sleep?"

"My, my." Sasuke said.

"Th-that's impossible!" The men that shot him began to back away slowly when he began to raise up slowly.

"Modern guns really have improved. They are completely different from those of a hundred years ago," He threw up the bullets and held them out to them, "I shall return these to you."

Azuro began to panic, "What are you doing? Kill him!" Before he knew it, all of them were dead from one shot in the chest. Azuro let go of her head and put an hand over his mouth, shocked.

"Oh dear. My clothes are all full of holes." Sasuke said holding up the end up his coat, examining it.

"It's because you were playing around, you idiot." Sasuke smirked before looking at her appearance.

"Young Mistress, they don't appear to have treated you like a lady." He began to approached them. Azuro put the gun higher on her head.

"Don't come any closer!"

Sasuke ignored him, "You look like a caterpillar, at once both disgusting and splendid. It quite fits your small, weak stature."

"I-if you get any closer, I'll shoot her!" Sasuke stopped.

"Hurry up. His breath stinks."

"If I get any closer, you'll be killed." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You bastard. Are you trying to break the contract?"

"By no means, I am your loyal servant, after all."

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

"Young Mistress," He put his finger up to prove a point, "I told you what to do if I ever disregard my duty, did I not?" Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. She opened them back up to reveal the Faustian contract mark.

"This is an order! Save me now!"

"Shut up!" Azuro said before pulling the trigger. He looked down and smirked.

He gasped when he realized that she was still alive, smiling up at him. "Why didn't she die?"

"Is this what your looking for?" He looked and saw the bullet in Sasuke's hand, "I shall return it to you." He said dropping it into his coat pocket. The arm that was holding on to Sakura, painfully twisted, making him scream out in pain and fall to the floor. Sasuke picked Sakura up and walked over to the chair and sat her down.

"This game wasn't all this fun this time." She said.

"Hey you, wait!" Azuro said, "Come and be my bodyguard! I'll give you five, no, _ten_ times the pay he's giving you. I'll give all the women and alcohol you want, so please..." Sasuke let out a small chuckle while he was ripping the binds off of her.

"I'm sorry, Signore Venere, but I have no interest in the waste made by man. I am a demon and a butler, after all." His eyes began to glow red.

"A-A demon?" The room began to grow dark and black feathers began to float around room.

"By the key of the contract my young mistress holds, I am but her loyal dog." Sasuke used his teeth to take off his white glove to show the Faustian mark that glowed the same color as his eyes and held it up in front of his eye, "Through sacrifices and wishes, I am abide by the contract and be bound to my mistress. This, in exchange for her soul." Sakura smirked before leaning her chin on her hand.

"Sorry, but this game is over."

**~O~**

Sakura opened her eyes and realized she was outside, she looked forward and saw her burning house. She gasped, "Have you awoken?" She looked up to see that Sasuke was carrying her. She looked back forward and saw her house wasn't burning. She had been imagining it.

"Young Mistress! Welcome home!" She heard Karin say. Sakura looked at them.

"Mistress Sakura has been injured!"

"I just tripped. It's nothing to worry about." Sakura noticed the goggle eyes they were watching her with, "What? Don't you believe what the lady of the household tells you?"

"No, it's not that. It's just..."

"You look so adorable, like a baby." Sakura blushed before looking at Sasuke.

"P-put me down already!" She stood him. He smiled before sitting her down. Sakura glared at them. "Don't call me that! You people are-"

"Young Mistress, I apologize profusely," She turned to see him kneeling, "I have erred in a manner unbefitting a Haruno butler.

Sakura blinked, "How should I repent?"

"I have not made the preparations for tonight's dinner in the slightest."


	3. His Mistress, A Fiancée?

**~*BloodCraven*~**

_In Victorian-era Europe, a young girl loses everything she once held near and dear to a vicious plot. In her moment of death, she strikes a deal with a demon: her soul, in exchange for revenge. Sakura Haruno is now the head of the Haruno corporation, handling all business affairs as well as the underground work for the Queen of England. Her new partner is a demon butler, Sasuke Uchiha, whose powers as a butler is only surpassed by his strength as a demon._

_The story follows the two along with their other servants, as they work to unravel the plot behind Sakura's parents' murder, and the horrendous tragedies that befell Sakura in the month directly __after._

_~O~_

_You guys are going to laugh at Naruto's name in this chapter...it's ok if you do...I did. XD._

_~XoxO, Reira~_

**~O~**

**~Chapter 3: His Mistress, A Fiancée?~**

"Noooooooooo!" Someone yelled throughout the whole mansion. Everybody turned their heads when they heard the dining room door slam open to see Kabuto riding on one of the cart. He ran right into Suigetsu, knocking him down and splashing hot tea onto him.

"Hot! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" Suigetsu yelled running around, holding out his shirt.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll wipe you off right away!" Kabuto reached up and grabbed the nearest cloth but was oblivious to that it was the tablecloth. As he pulled it everything that was on it fell to the floor. Sakura, who was currently eating her lunch, sighed in irritation putting her hand to her wide forehead.

"Young Mistress, why did you take in this useless bum?" Karin whispered to her. Sakura looked at her.

"Are you the one to talk," She sighed again, "I miscalculated." She began to think back on the conversation she had with her aunt.

_"Say, Sakura, my Kabuto is completely useless! Would you mind having Sasuke train him as a butler? I'll reward you handsomely, all right? sw`2 vb" Madam Rin said winking her eye._

"I thought the only one inconvenienced would be Sasuke, and_ I_ would't suffer any harm..." Kabuto fell to his knees and bowed.

"I'm terribly sorry for causing you all such trouble..." His black eyes then began to glow, "I know! I will die once and for all..." He took out a silver dagger and pointed it to his chest, "I'll atone with my death!"

"Hey, don't do anythin' rash!" Suigetsu said.

"Wh-When did he get that knife...?" Karin said.

Kabuto stopped when he felt an hand on his shoulder, "No need for you to die." He heard. He turned to see Sasuke smiling down at him, "If blood sprays everywhere, the room will be that much harder to clean." Kabuto turned and his eyes just lite up.

"Sasuke, you're so kind..."

"Was that kind?" Suigetsu whispered to Juugo and Karin. They both shook their heads.

"In any case, I cannot believe you would serve the young mistress," He picked up the tea pot, "Such fragranceless tea." He walked over to the table and pulled out another tea pot from out of nowhere and grabbed the tea, "Now pay attention: you put in a scoop of leaves for each person and one more for the pot," He then put down the tea and picked up the boiling water, "A half-pint of boiling water should do it ."

As he poured the tea, he ignored the impressive, affection gaze Kabuto gave him and the three stooges writing down everything he just showed him. He sat the cup in front of Sakura. "Young Mistress, it's almost time. I have a carriage waiting out front."

"Right." She said placing it back on the table. Sasuke then looked at the three.

"All right, everyone, I'll leave the cleaning up to you." He turned toward Kabuto, "Kabuto, please just sit and rest so that you don't cause unnecessary trouble." He turned but to stopped, forgetting to tell him something, "If you should decide to rest eternally, I ask that you please do so outside." Kabuto smiled at him admiringly.

"Sasuke... You're so kind..."

**~O~ **

"Extra! Extra! Mysterious murder of a prostitute!" Sakura stared at the little paper boy while getting off the carriage. Who would kill a prostitute? She shrugged off as some sick bastard wanted to have a first-class experience of being a murderer. People these days. Sakura walked into one of dress shops and began looking around with boredom. She couldn't believe she had to wear a frilly dress just because her fiancée and uncle were coming by.

Sasuke looked down at her, "You don't seem happy, my lady," He smirked, "Is something troubling you?" She glared at him.

"You know exactly why I am not happy, Sasuke." She sighed, "Just pick a dress for we can leave." After about ten minutes of looking through the dresses, they finally found one and left the store.

"It's troublesome to go out and buy dresses."

"And today we gained yet another troublesome servant. Let's not stay out too long." Sasuke said. She nodded her head in agreement.

**~O~**

"This is an magnificent manor that really shows the greatness of the company! Oh, how stately it is." Kabuto said admiring the tall mansion from outside while he was trimming the bushes.

"It's barely been two years since it was built." Suigetsu said. Kabuto looked at him shocked.

"What? But it's so dignified..."

"That's only natural," Suigetsu said falling back onto the grass, "This manor is built to be exactly like the old one. It's faithfully reproduced down to the finest cracks in the pillars."

"Reproduced?"

"The entire Haruno estate went down in flames three years ago."

"Th-Then... please forgive me for asking, but did Mistress Sakura's parents...? Kabuto asked.

He nodded his head, "Yes. The previous generation of Harunos died in the fire."

"I see..." They heard a frighten scream before turning their heads toward Karin as she was pointing to something. They looked and both of them made the same sound as they looked up at the bush that was trimmed like a skull. They began to look around and took noticed that all of them were trimmed as a skull.

"Why skulls?" Suigetsu said.

"I-I've caused you trouble again..." Kabuto ran over to a tree that had a noose hanging from it. He pushed his head through it, "I'll... I'll atone with my death!" All three of them ran over and stood underneath him to keep him from falling.

"Quit dyin' over every little thing!" Suigetsu said.

"But if I don't hang myself, it will be a stain on my honor!" That when the ladder was moved.

"Kabuto!"

**~O~**

"You must be tired, young mistress. I'll prepare your tea right away." Sasuke said opening the front door. Sakura stopped and backed away in fear. Sasuke looked at her questioningly before looking in himself, "What's the mat-oh?" He said looking at the two blonde spiky haired gentleman waiting in the foyer. The youngest blonde one ran up to her and hugged her.

"Sakura! I've missed you!" He said squeezing her tightly into his chest.

"Naruto! Let go of me! I can't breath!" She said, struggling trying to get away. Finally pulling away, she brushed herself off, all the while glaring at him. Her eyes were then brought to the attention of someone hanging from the ceiling. "What the hell," She said noticing it was Kabuto, "What are you doing?" She yelled up at him.

"As you can see, I'm on the verge of dying." He wisped out.

She sighed, "Get him down, Sasuke."

"Yes, my lady." Sakura turned to her future fiancé and to her uncle, Minato.

"So, if I may ask, why are you here so early? I thought it was later on tonight?" She said watching as Naruto's grin become a nervous one. Minato stepped in a placed his hand on his obnoxious son's head. "Yes, I meant to tell you about that. Later on tonight, Naruto has to take some very important lesson," He looked down at Naruto and glared, "If he wouldn't of ran away from them yesterday, it would be later on tonight."

Naruto lifted his hand up and began scratching the back of his head, nervously. Lifted his hand from his head and walked toward the door, "Sorry that I can't stay any longer but I have some very important things to take care of." He said before closing the door behind him. Sakura looked back at Naruto and took noticed that he was holding something out to her. She looked at it questioningly.

"What is this?" She said taking it from his hand. She opened and was immediately shocked to see a ring.

"Take it as a early engagement ring." Naruto said, blushing, "I asked father could I get one made just for you..."

"Master Naruto." Sasuke greeted. Naruto turned to him and glared and pointed at him.

"Don't call me that and what are you doing here? I told you I wanted you no where near my Sakura," He grabbed her and pulled her into his chest, "It is very obvious that you are infatuated with her," Sakura blushed, "I bet you would sneak into her room at night and take advantage of her," He leaned down into her ear, "Be careful around him." She blushed even harder and pulled away from him.

"Don't be so stupid, idiot!" She said smacking him up side his head. Sasuke smirked before bowing to him.

"I promise I will not lie one hand on my mistress, unless she tells me too." Naruto failed to hear the last part before grabbing her hand and dragging her into the dining room. "Better not." He mumbled under his breathe. Sasuke shook his head.

"Er...who is he?" Kabuto said.

"Oh, that is the son of the Marquess of Scotney, Master Naruto Kyuubi Jiraiya Uzumaki Namikaze."

"Sc-Scotney? Naru-ru-ru..." He paused to do a loud raspberry, "That's a mouth full!" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders before continuing.

"Master Naruto is my young mistress's betrothed."

"Ah, his betrothed." Kabuto said slowly in the state of shock.

"Master Naruto is the son of a marquess, after all. Noblemen must marry noble ladies, obviously." That's when all of them heard a loud crash from within the dining room.

"I said, I don't want to kiss you!" They heard Sakura yell. They rushed into the dining room to see Naruto on the floor with broken plates and cups with a angry red bruise on his cheek, staring up at Sakura frighten and Sakura's face red from anger glaring down at him. Her head then snapped toward them, scaring all of them except for Sasuke.

"You three clean this up! Sasuke bring my afternoon tea and cake up to my study. I need to get away from this nonsense for awhile." She said pushing past all of them, making her way upstairs.

"Yes, my lady."

"Mistress sure is scary when she's angry."

**~O~**

Sasuke walked into her study to see her head down on the desk. He smirked before pushing the cart in. "I believe the wisest thing to do today," He picked up the cup and began pouring tea into it, "would be to go along with the plan and then ask him to leave." She finally lifted from the desk, sighing.

"Just give him some dinner or something and get him out of here! I changed my mind about the ball here. I don't have time to go along with this." Sasuke frowned before sitting the cup down on the desk.

"But my lady, it appears Master Naruto desires a dance," Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her suggestively,"...and a kiss." She looked away and blushed softly. Sasuke raised a calculated brow.

"Young mistress?"

"What?"

"I don't if this has to do with a kiss...but I've never seen you dance, but I presume you can do it." She ignored him by picking up a piece of paper and pretending to read it. Sasuke sighed in defeat. "well, that explains why you play the wallflower when asked to parties."

"I'm busy with work. I have no time to waste on play-" She paused when he suddenly snatched away the paper and leaned down into her face.

"With all do respect, young mistress, it's called "social dance" for a reason, and is a skill that will naturally be necessary at Soirées and banquets," He leaned in closer, making her lean back into chair, nervously as his face took on a eerie look, "The world expects a first-class lady to know how to dance. If you reject any more dance invitations, your reputation in society circles will plummet..." She pushed him away.

"Fine, I'll do it! That'll make you happy, right? Call a tutor or something..."

Sasuke took out his pocket watch and looked at the time, "There's no time to call a madam now. By your leave..." He closed the watch and tucked it back in his pocket. She looked at him questioningly, "I will instruct you in dancing." He happily said placing a hand on his chest. Her eyes widen in shock, she lifted her hands up and slammed them on the desk.

"Don't be ridiculous! I can't dance with a tall man like you! And do you even know how to dance?" She asked snidely. He smiled.

"Leave the Viennese waltzes to me. I was often a guest at Schönbrunn Palace." She was speechless. He held out his hand to her, "May I have this dance, my lady?"

**~O~**

"Now, I'll began by taking the first step with my heel and you follow." He grabbed her hand and placed it up high on his shoulder. Sakura huffed with irritation when she realized she was on toes trying to keep her hand up there, "Please place your hand on the gentleman's shoulder. When the music begins, I'll lead with my left foot." Sakura looked down at her feet, "Now." He started.

As they started dancing, Sakura accidentally stepped on his foot but he ignored it, "Next, a Natural Turn." She made a small noise when they suddenly turned. "Slide your foot forward." In the process, she messed up and fell into his chest. They stayed like this for about five seconds until he pulled her away and stared disappointedly down at her while she looked up at him irritated.

Sasuke let out a huge sigh, "Your instinct for dancing is not so much lacking as catastrophic, my lady. You mustn't simply hang off of me."

"You're just to tall!" She yelled.

He ignored her by taking his hand from her waist up to her face, pinching her cheek. "Most importantly, you must do something about that glum expression. It's rude to the gentleman, "he began to pulled at her cheek more, "Here, smile. As if you're having fun."

"Let go!" She said slapping his hand away. Sasuke pulled his hand back, clearly surprised.

"Young mistress..."

She abruptly turned her back to him, "Anyway, I've...," She looked down at the ruby ring on her thumb and began rubbing it with her other thumb, "...I've...forgotten how to smile like I'm having fun..." Sasuke stared at her with an unknown look.

**~O~**

Naruto let out a huge groan, "I think I messed it up with her. I just wanted to kiss her first for that damned butler do." He said. Karin walked over and started patting him on his back.

"Do not worry, Master Naruto, You didn't mess anything up and I would seriously doubt Sasuke would kiss the mistress."

"I don't know about that, Karin," Suigetsu said, "He is awfully really close to her." Naruto groaned out loud again before grabbing Karin by her dress.

"No, is it true-"

"Let her be." He heard someone say. He looked up the steps to see Sakura dressed in the white satin dress she bought earlier in the day. He blushed, "Sakura, you look so beautiful!" He ran up to and hugged her. "Sakura, I-" He looked down at her hand, "Sakura? Where's the ring I gave you? All I see is this huge ruby one." He snatched her hand away from him.

"This ring is fine."

"No! I went through so much trouble to get that ring made! I don't like that one at all!" He yelled.

"That's not it. This ring is-" She paused when he suddenly snatched it off her finger. "Hey!" She said reaching for it. He backed away from her quickly before she could grab it.

"It's far too big for your small fingers. Unfit for a lady. The one I've got made would fit perfectly and-"

"Give it back!" He looked at her shocked when he saw the clear anger in her eyes. She held out her hand, "Give that back, Naruto." Naruto clenched the ring in his hand.

"Why are you so angry? I went through all that trouble..." He watched as her eyes narrowed threateningly. "Why are you so angry? Here take it!" He said throwing it onto the floor hard, making the ring break. Sakura's eyes widen in shock and glazed over with rage. She ran over to Naruto and tackled him onto the ground, shocking everyone in the room. She grabbed him by his collar and lifted her fist, ready to strike him before she felt a gloved hand stop her.

She looked up to see Sasuke staring down her; his eyes telling her to stop. She began to noticed how riled up she was and how fast she was breathing. She looked back down at Naruto, the resentment in her eyes finally fading away before she snatched her hand away from Sasuke and got up off of him. Sasuke walked over and helped Naruto up, who was still in the state of shock.

"That ring was very important to my mistress. The heads of the Haruno family passed it down for generations. It was one-of-a-kind." Naruto gasped, "Please forgive my mistress her rudeness." Naruto gazed down at the broken ruby ring.

"I destroyed a precious ring?" He said to himself. Sakura walked over and picked it up and examined it before walking toward the window, "Sakura, I'm sorry..." He paused when she threw it out the window, shocking everybody. "Sakura, how could you do that? I could of gotten it fixed..."

"It doesn't matter. It was just an old ring. Even without that thing...I'm still the head of the Harunos!" Sasuke's eyes widen in impressment, along with everybody else's. Sasuke smiled when he saw the look in her emerald eyes. She blinked before walking over to Naruto, she smiled and blushed before kissing him on his cheek, clearly shocking him again. That's when a violin began sounding throughout the whole foyer. Everybody looked up to see Sasuke was the one causing the symphonic noise.

"H-How wonderful!" Karin said staring up at him admiringly.

"So Sasuke can even play the violin!" Suigetsu said.

"I'll join him!" Kabuto said rushing over to the bottom of the steps before clearing his throat and singing.

"What the hell? He sounds good!" Suigetsu said.

Naruto held out his hand to Sakura, "Let's dance the night, away, right, my lady?" Naruto said. She nodded, "Yes." She said taking his hand. For the rest of afternoon and end of sunset. Both of them danced together. Forgetting about quarrels they had that day.

**~O~**

"Well, it looks like my father just could get away from work." Naruto said. He had been almost waiting an hour for his father to come. But luckily, Kabuto was kind enough to go out of his way to take him. Naruto climbed inside the carriage, awaiting for departure.

"I-I shall take responsibility for escorting Master Naruto home!" Kabuto said.

"You gonna be alright?" Suigetsu asked. Kabuto nodded his head.

"Yes. I'm a more deadly efficient butler than I look, " He then walked over to Sasuke and grabbed his hands, "That's right- Sasuke, I've learned from you what it means to be a butler! They say that before a person dies, his life flashes before his eyes. I'm that if I die, the dreamland I saw tonight will flash before me over and over!" He said before walking back over to the carriage. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Hn, _you're_ saying that?"

"I have a feeling a man like him will never die." Karin said.

Before the carriage left, "Sakura, c'mere, I need to tell you something." Naruto said pushing his head out the side window. She raised a delicate brow.

"What?" She said. He waved her over to get closer. She walked closer.

"What?" She asked again as patiently as she could.

"Step up on here and look that way." He said pointed to the right. Sakura sighed and stepped up on the small step before lookign over to where he was pointing at.

"Okay? I don't see..." She paused when she felt a pair of lips on her cheek. She stepped down and put her hand to her cheek and looked up at Naruto, clearly shocked. He winked at her. "I can't wait to give you the real one." He said before the carriage took off down the dirt pavement. Sakura rubbed her cheek, not get his touch off of her but to get rid of the tingly feeling that was left behind.

**~O~**

"Good grief, what a rotten day." Sakura sighed. Sasuke smiled.

"You seemed to be quite enjoying yourself." He said finishing buttoning up her night shirt.

"Don't be a fool." She said reaching for her thumb where the ring was once at on her. She gasped when felt it wasn't there but remember that she had threw it out. Sasuke stared down at her knowingly.

"Which of us is the fool?" Sasuke said. She frowned and looked away. Kneeling back in front of her, grabbing her hand, "This is important to you, isn't it? And yet you showed off for Master Naruto..." She gasped when she saw her thumb once again covered by the fully renewed ruby ring. She looked up at Sasuke, "A Haruno butler who can't do this much isn't worth his salt. This ring exists to be on your finger. Please cherish it." She looked back down at it and frowned.

"True...this ring has witnessed the death of many masters. My grandfather, my father, and...I'm sure it would be present at my death as well," She closed her eyes, "It's heard the dying screams of the family heads over and over," She reached up and grasped her hair, "When I close my eyes, I can hear them...those wretched voices..." She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them, "I thought to myself, "If I throw it away the ring, maybe I'll stop hearing them." Ridiculous, isn't it?"

Sasuke blinked before looking out her window "Goodness, look how high the moon had risen," He watched as she began to lie down. he grabbed the comforter and slid it over her small, delicate body, "You'll make yourself sick this way. Please, get some rest." Sasuke lifted up and grabbed the silver candle holder and turned, before he could make a step, he felt a small hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around and looked down, clearly surprised.

The fire from the candle illuminated over her face. This was actually the first time he actually saw her...innocent looking. "Sasuke. Stay by me until I fall asleep." She whispered softly. He smiled.

"Oh, my- you would display weakness in front of me?" Her face then harden up before pulling her hand away and facing away from him.

"It's just an order." All traces of the soft voice she had disappeared and turned back to the authority-stricken she had regularly. His smiled grew before kneeling beside her bed, close to her.

"I'll stay by you always, young mistress. Until the end..."

**~O~**

After about twenty minutes, Sasuke stepped out and closed the door quietly behind him. He stared at the mahogany door in thought.

_"I'm still the head of the Harunos!"_

_"Stay by me."_

Sasuke grinned before putting his hand to his face like he felt a hint of ecstasy race through his veins. He dropped his hand from his face and turned to walk down the dark hallway.

"Now...I must prepare for tomorrow."


	4. His Mistress, Whimisical

~*BloodCraven*~

_In Victorian-era Europe, a girl loses everything she once held near and dear to a vicious plot. In her moment of death, she strikes a deal with a demon: her soul, in exchange for revenge. Sakura Haruno is now the head of the Haruno Family, handling all business affairs as well as the underground work for the Queen of England. Her new partner is a demon butler, Sasuke Uchiha, whose powers as a butler is only surpassed by his strength as a demon._

_The story follows the two along with their other servants, as they work to unravel the plot behind Sakura's parents' murder._

**~O~**

**A/N: Ummmm...hi. :/ Been a while huh?**

_~XoxO, Reira~_

**~O~**

_"How do I get myself into these messes?"_

_"That, is something you can only answer for yourself, My Lady."_

**~Chapter 4: His Mistress, Whimsical~**

"Mistress, these are the letters that came in today." Sasuke said dropping them on her desk. Sakura looked at the letters that was stacked perfectly with a string tied around them with a bored expression.

"It's the social season again, these people have nothing to more to do but throw meaningless balls; the life style in England is so dull. Read them out for me." She said. Sasuke sighed before untying them.

"The Earl of Warwick."

"No."

"The Baron of Bath."

"No."

"The Countess of Cardolan."

"No." She said before looking up at him, to see him handing a letter to her. She took, her eyes shown curiousity from seeing the Queen's seal upon it.

"I wonder what this is about." She said to herself.

_England's summers a very short. It's hottest from May to August which is called, "The Season"_

_Aristocrats from all over the world are invited to all of the social events._

**~O~**

"It's been a while since you have gotten out othe house, isn't it." Sasuke said, opening the carriage door for her.

"Indeed, it has been but mainly because I hate going out to crowded places

like London, especially." She said grabbing his hand, helping her down from the carriage.

"Well, at least you can get away from those three." He said.

"True." She had to admit, being away from those three was a good thing. Stress in the manor with them was unbearable. She looked up at her summer cottage and frowned, the last time she was here was with her mother and father and to think it was about four weeks before they were killed and she was kidnapped.

Sasuke opened the door and she walked through, 'See, isn't more lively without them?"

Just then both heard a crash, she looked at him questioning before following the noise to a room where she found her auntie and Kakashi.

"Where on earth do they put their tea?" Madam Rin said looking through one of her fine china cabinet. Sakura cleared her throat loudly.

"Madam Rin, Kakashi, what on earth are you doing here?"

Madam Rin turned to her, knowingly, "Since my cute niece is in town, I'd thought I visit."

Kakashi also turned to her, "Hey, Countess, I've heard of many interesting thing happening here."

**~O~**

"I see the Queen's curious kitty is on the move, I've heard of the case of the prostitutes being murdered on the streets lately." Madam Rin said.

"Ah, I heard of it also, quite a disgusting being," Kakashi said turning to her, "However, what are you planning?"

Sakura leaned back in her seat, "This isn't just some ordinary case. The killer's ways are- well, abnormal. That is why 'She' is so concerned about it. Before I arrived, I went to go see an old family friend that's an Undertaker. I received information that the prostitutes that was murdered had each of their wombs removed." She said.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"The murdered prostitute name was, Mary Ann Nichols. The inflicted wounds on her body was done with a sharp blade, used for quick cutting, by the description, I'd say something surgical but given the time frame of the murder, it must've been done by someone with experience. Scotland Yard is calling the fiend, Jack the Ripper."

"Quite the scary name but it seems fitting for an abnormal madman but," Kakashi said, "Do you have the guts to witness the scene?" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi stood up and walked over to her, grabbing her face.

"Will you be scared, Countess of Haruno?" She slapped his hand away.

"I came because I wanted to diminish the worry the Queen had over the matter. I don't need to answer your pointless questions."

He smirked under his mask, "…Not bad. I like the look in your eyes."

"By experience, what do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Someone of experience meaning someone who knows of the human body and has access to surgical tools; a doctor. Sasuke has also taken the liberty of collecting names of doctors and their alibis on the night the murder took place in London."

"Collecting all the names of doctors? I know Sasuke is incredible but don't you think you have too much confidence in him?" Madam Rin said. Sakura turned to Sasuke and he nodded his head as he pulled out three scrolls.

"I made of list of names that fit our conditions. Investigating every noble's physician took a rather long time." He said.

Madam Rin's eyes widen before smirking, "Hold on, Sasuke. How could you investigate information of this many people?"

He smirked before unraveling one of the scrolls, "The Earl Chamber's head physician, William Somerset, was attending Earl Howard's party at the time of Mary Ann Nichols' death, thus has an alibi and was not involved with the crime. Duke Bailey's head physician, Richard Oswald, alibi stayed with a friend at the White Horse Pub…"

After about two hundred names, Sasuke came to an end, "The names are the results of my investigation. Currently none of these people fits the conditions of the murderer all but one, The Viscount Druitt, Aleister Chamber. To be 'a doctor and knowledgeable about anatomy' and no alibi on the night of her death."

Rin leaned her head on her hand in thought, "Viscount Druitt huh? Now I thought about it I heard he was into that whole black magic thing."

"So he hosts some secret underground party where he sacrifices the prostitutes?" Kakashi added. Sakura thought about it, wouldn't it be a bit risky sacrificing people during the parties?

"He will be hosting a party tonight on the 19th hour. Tonight will be best to investigate." Sasuke finished. Sakura looked at Rin.

"Madam Rin."

"Yes, yes, I know. Just a few words here and we will definitely attend."

Sakura nodded her head, "I must get into the 'secret party' at all costs." Rin waved her hand at her.

"Yes, I know this but…what are you wearing, dear?" Sakura raised a brow and Rin sighed, "I see, as you know, the Viscount Druitt is a fan of girls, especially girls as pretty as you are."

"Yes, I've never seen Young Mistress dressed as a woman since I've been with her." Sasuke said. Sakura gave him a confused look.

"Me neither, I grow tired of seeing her in men's clothing and plain dresses." Kakashi added. Sakura looked around at each of them as they gave her looks she couldn't understand.

**~O~**

"Such grandness. To think this is the last get together for season." Rin said staring up in marvel at the golden palace. "It seems tonight will be very enjoyable." She turned to the young woman stepping down the carrier, "Don't you think, _Alisia_?" The girl glared at her with her bright green eyes. She wore a brown short curled wig to hide her naturally pink hair; she also wore a dark green dress covered with white frills that hanged from her shoulders.

"Why do I have to wear this and this itchy wig?!" Sakura silently argued. Earlier in the day, she had no idea what they were talking about until the forced her into doing stuff she hadn't done since she was five and forcing her in a corset, which was uncomfortably squeezing her organs out her body. Rin laughed.

"Because I always wanted a girl-"

"If you haven't noticed already, I am a girl!"

"I know this, but a girl who wore pretty poof and frilly dresses, not plain dresses and those silly knickerbockers that boys wear and," Rin said leaning down into her ear, "You don't want people to know who are, right? I had to use that wig to cover that pretty pink hair of yours, everybody would instantly know who you are if you came here regular."

Sakura sighed with defeat. "You also said, 'at all costs' right, my lady?" Sakura turned her head to see Sasuke, also dressed up.

"Not helping." She mumbled.

"Okay, now that we got this settled, Alisia," She pointed to Sakura, "will be my niece from the country side, Sasuke will play as her tutor and Kakashi will play as my lover." She added a wink toward Kakashi. "So, _Alisia_, when we get in, make sure you act like the most vulnerable, naïve, sweet young woman I know you can be." Rin said pinching her cheek, shaking her face a bit.

Sakura pushed her hand away, "Let's go, Sasuke, I want to get this over."

As they walked in, Sakura narrowed her eyes from the gleam of the lights all around her. She looked around, seeing if she could find the Viscount but then realized, she had no idea what he looked like. "There's the Viscount, it looks like he already got his eyes on you." Rin whispered. Sakura turned her head and saw a tall man wearing an all white suit with long blonde hair, his violet eyes looking at her in interest. "~bye." Rin sung before grabbing Kakashi's arm and walking away.

She looked up toward Sasuke and nodded her head before making her way over to the Viscount, "You're not smiling." She heard Sasuke say, "You have to smile to tell him you're interested." She glared up at him before letting a smile etch its way across her face.

"How's this?" she gritted. Not paying attention to what was in front of her, she bumped into someone. She fell back in Sasuke, wondering what just happened.

"I'm so sorry…don't I know you from somewhere?" Sakura's eyes widen when she realized who she bumped into. His blue eyes stared at her as if he was trying to figure something out. She quickly turned her face.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about?" She said in a voice he definitely wouldn't recognize or remember.

"Are you sure?" He said.

"Yes, please if you would excuse me." She said walking away as quickly as possible, out to the balcony. She grabbed Sasuke by his tie.

"Why didn't you tell me Naruto was going to be here?!" She hissed. He pulled her hand away and straightened his tie.

"I had no idea he was going to be here. It would a great embarrassment if anyone found about the head of the Haruno dressed in such provocative clothing." He said in thought. He watched as her face took on a grave expression at the reality of what would happen, "It would tarnish the Haruno name for generations."

"Then we'll just need to hurry and end it." She said, "I did not put on this corset just to fail."

." She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, preparing herself. She walked back inside the golden room and looked around.

"My, I've never seen a lady move with such speed with heels on. If I may say, you were as graceful as a swan." Sakura turned her head to see it was the Viscount. A tiny smirk made its way on her face, who would have thought he'd made the first move.

"My lady, I shall return with refreshments." She heard Sasuke say, she stared after him moment before turning back to the Viscount.

"Oh? I'm happy to have your praise." She said bowing and giving him a charming smile. He gently grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Who did you come with, dear swan?" He asked.

"Auntie Rin."

"Is that so…are you enjoying yourself?" He asked.

She nodded her head, "Yes, it is quite wonderful however…" She paused, shyly looked away with a blush on her face, "I've wanted to talk with you, dear Viscount."

"Oh." He said as he moved closer to her.

"I grow tired of dancing." She tensed up suddenly when she felt his arm around her waist but calmed instantly. He leaned into her ear.

"Do you wish to do something more…sensual?" He whispered, his hand moving lower. She turned her head bit so he wouldn't see her disgusted face.

Endure it, Sakura. You must endure it! She told herself.

"Oh and is the Viscount knowledgeable of these…sensual things?" He grabbed her chin and turned her toward him, pulling her closer to his body.

"Why of course, your cries would be the sweetest noise ever heard."

She felt her innards clench painfully, "I'm going to kill this guy!" She screamed on the inside. She swallowed down her pride and turned to him with a blush dusting her cheeks. She pressed closer to him, "Do you mind showing me these 'sensual' things." She said, smiling up at him. She hoped the little lesson from Madam Rin were working.

"Eager, are we?" He said before sighing, "I don't know if your quite ready..."

Sakura frowned before smiling, "Oh come now, I'm a lady. Please don't make me wait."

He smirked, "You certainly are. Follow me." He grabbing hold of her arm gently. She looked around to see if she could spot Sasuke. She found him standing in a corner watching her. She nodded her head and walked along side him as he lead her out of the glistening ball room to a dark long hallway. She looked at him, growing suspicious upon approaching a door.

He turned around, still wearing the charming smile he had all night. He opened the door before reaching out his hand, "Ladies first." He said grabbing her hand. She smiled, she hoped naïvely, before letting him lead her into the room. Walking inside, she was greeted by the most sweetest, nauseating smell she's ever come across. She hovered her hand over her nose.

She heard the door close behind her. "Viscount?" She mumbled. As her hand went to her head. Crap, was what she thought. She fell against the door, feeling light headed. She looked up to see he was staring down at her with a sinister look before she passed out.

**~O~**

"Sasuke?" Madam Rin said walking up to him, "where's Sakura?" She whispered leaning toward him.

"At the very moment, she's with the Viscount." He said. She looked at him in amazement.

"Goodness, are you serious? Looks like the little lessons I gave her worked."

**~O~**

Sakura slowly began to regain her conscious from the silent chatter all around her. "What happened?" She thought. "Why is it so dark?" She thought before realizing she had been blindfolded. She tried to move her arm and legs, "I've been tied up too."**  
**

"Now to start the last bidding for the night." She immediately recognized the voice. "Please look at it carefully. you can choose to keep her locked up or even play with her or use her in a ceremony. parts of her can be sold if the customer prefers."

Her mouth slightly fell opened. "Wha- parts?!" she thought.

"This was a hard item to come across. Her eyes are bright and beautiful, the color of the most finest jade stone..."

"This is an underground auction." She thought as she continued to listen. So he sold the prostitutes' organs in an underground bidding. She grimaced with disgust; that's all she needed to put this sick, perverted man away. Suddenly, feeling the blindfold loosen and slip off her face.

"I'll be starting at 1000."

Snapping her eyes opened, the dark red symbol on her eyes glowing, "Come get me." She uttered before the light flickered off, leaving the place in complete darkness. She clenched her jaw as she listened to the loud cries of agony fill the darkness around her before the candles flickered on. She looked up to see Sasuke smiling down at her. Grabbing the metal that encased her, he pulled them apart without a struggle.

"How do I get myself into these messes?" She whispered to herself as he pulled her out. Sasuke smirked.

"That, is something you can only answer for yourself, My Lady." He said snapping the robe that bound her. She looked around before landing her eyes on the man who trapped her.

"I've already called the police, they should be here shortly."

"Then should not dwell in this place any longer, or else they'll give us a hard time." He let out a small chuckled, she looked at him questioningly, "What's funny?" She asked.

"Your current state, your even more..." He trailed off as his eyes roamed down. She also looked down and let out a small noise. She quickly covered herself before glowering down at the disgusting pedophile beneath her feet, she kicked him hard, a groan escaping his lips. He dare undress her for show, embarrassing her! "Not again." She kicked him again.

"Bastard..." She hissed, kicking him again. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Mistress," He threw his tailcoat over her, "Its all over." She sighed heavily, holding the coat tightly against her body.

"Let's get out here, we've solved the Queen's problem."

**~O~**

"_Jack the Ripper Claims Another!"_

Sakura stared shocked at the headline.

"What?!"


	5. His Mistress, Decisions and Past

**~*BloodCraven*~**

_In Victorian-era Europe, a girl loses everything she once held near and dear to a vicious plot. In her moment of death, she strikes a deal with a demon: her soul, in exchange for revenge. Sakura Haruno is now the head of the Haruno Family, handling all business affairs as well as the underground work for the Queen of England. Her new partner is a demon butler, Sasuke Uchiha, whose powers as a butler is only surpassed by his strength as a demon._

_The story follows the two along with their other servants, as they work to unravel the plot behind Sakura's parents' murder._

**A/n:**_ For those who think if this story will be like the original; yes it will be but I thought of my plot to mix in with it added with known conspiracies as of today in the modern world that might end this story in a...unhappy way. All I need is to keep this story updated frequently so I won't lose my mojo...I hope I can do that ;p_

_This chapter goes a little deeper into Sakura's past and a little foreshadowing._

**_~XoxO, Reira~_**

**~O~**

**~Chapter 4: His Mistress, Decisions and Past~**

"How can this be! I was sure that the Viscount was behind this!" She threw the paper on the floor and leaned back in her chair. How couldn't of been the Viscount? Did she miss something? She pulled out he list of names Sasuke wrote up, "Sasuke!" She called out and he immediately appeared.

"Yes, My Lady." He said before she threw the parchment in his face. She stood up and slammed her hands on the desk.

"Your investigation. Was it a cheap joke!" She yelled. He smiled.

"Oh, taking it out on me? You gave me the order." He said, picking up the papers from the floor. Sakura stared at him, her eyes narrowing in thought.

"Is that so...you lied to me." She hissed, "I thought I told you to never lie!" She yelled.

"Humans are incapable of it." He said, straightening up, "I have been telling the truth since the very beginning, I never lied about each investigation result. One who is knowledgeable of medicine and human anatomy and has connections with secret societies and black magic and does not have an alibi the day before the incident. It is true the Viscount fulfilled all the requirements."

"So that person isn't a human. Does it make them like you?" She asked sitting back down. placing the parchment on the desk, he put his finger to his chin.

"No, I don't think it should be, I think someone like him that exists is a surprising thing itself."

"So, he's not a human and not a demon either?" She asked. "What kind of person...that is."

Sasuke looked at her and smirked. Seeing that, her eyes narrowed, "We've got to keep our investigation a secret from the others, be as if we're clueless."

**~O~**

"There are 4.5 million people in London alone. During the seasonal party period there'd be even more, if we relax the requirement of the pool of people increases even more..." Sakura said, she had been up mostly all night trying to figure out the culprit, Sasuke was no help, only that he wasn't human. Sakura thought, Sasuke said that a human was incapable even with knowledge of the human anatomy. Hearing a knock at her door, she looked up to see her aunt.

"Madam Rin?"

"You're still working?" She said incredulously, closing the door behind her. She lifted her hand, showing a chess game, "Let's play this," she said smiling, "Sometimes you don't need to work so hard, sweetie; you're still a child." Sakura stared at her aunt. Madam Rin, the only womanly figure she had in her life, if she didn't that woman's perkiness in her life at the very moment, she swore she would of lost herself a long time ago.

"Why not?" Sakura said as she sat the board on the table. As the played, Madam Rin turned her attention toward Sasuke, who was heavily buried in work. She sighed loudly.

"That butler of yours, whether he's capable or a workaholic..." Sakura shrugged her shoulders and moved her piece.

"Its nothing much, that's nothing." Rin looked down at the board, also moving hers.

"Since he's so capable, maybe you should let him do the investigation on the Viscount instead." Sakura grinned a little.

"That is my "power" and "hands and legs". Sasuke is merely one of my chess pieces. It is not possible to move the chess pieces without me, the person behind it. If I won using my free moving piece, that would not be to my credit," She said as she took another one of her aunt's chess piece, which Rin frowned upon, Sakura looked at her aunt, "The one who gives the orders is the master, without my command he will not make a move," She picked up her Knight, "The difference between Sasuke and chess pieces, he can singlehandedly take down all the other knights, just like that." She said knocking over her Queen.

"Hey, that's against the rules!" Rin cried.

She nodded her head, "That's right...if this was a international game of chess but," She said leaning back in her chair bringing the knight to her chin, "Unfortunately, in reality there is no situation where one can win merely by following the rules. There will be knights that break the rules and chess pieces that betray him," She looked at her aunt to see her staring sadly at her, "In order to maintain the balance in this game, I too must break rules in order to win, no? If we in England were to be less attentive we would..." She slammed her knight down, "Be finished."

Rin stared at her knight then at her, "Quite the mentality you have..." She grabbed the sleeve to her robe, "You should, apart from being the watchdog of the darker side of society, have another way of living. Sister...your mother and father...would of wanted that too. But you insist on returning to this darker side of society, there are things in this world you shouldn't dwell yourself within..." She saw the dark look that clouded Sakura's eyes and stopped. She also noticed that Sasuke had stopped what he was doing.

"Is this...you want to take revenge for your murdered parents?" From the corner of her eye, she saw a small smirk lift its way on his face and his eyes flicker on Sakura. She saw her bite her lip and grip the arms of chair slightly, as if she was trying to hold something back. What scared her the most was the look in her eyes at the mention of her parents; it wasn't sadness or regret; it was...hate.

"You're parents would have not wanted this for you; wouldn't want you to be like...this." She dare continued.

"I never thought of taking revenge. Even if I took revenge, the dead can't come back and I would not gain any satisfaction. Whether it be to avenge or take revenge on someone's behalf, these are just pretty words, and merely a show of selfishness. I did not do this for the name of the Haruno family. I did this for myself. I want those who betrayed the Haruno family experience the same level of humiliation and suffering as I did...and checkmate!" She said victoriously, going back to their forgotten game. Rin looked down in shock.

"What?! That 46 consecutive losses...well, you were always go at chess," She sighed and fell back and smiled lightly, "I still remember the day you were born, at the time I was still a new nurse, I was just panicking back then. You were so small and cute, I felt I had to protect you. Although I've never had children, I treat you as if you were my on daughter," She stood up and reached for her face, holding it between her hands, "And so I want you to leave this kind of society." Sakura grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her.

"I am here because this is what I wish, and it is what I choose and so, I won't regret anything and neither will I rely on anyone," She lifted from her chair and pecked her aunt on the cheek, surprising her, "It is time for me to retire. It was fun playing, Madam Rin." She said, leaving the lounge. Rin sat down and leaned her head on her hands.

"Why must that child bear that kind of pain and coldness at such a young age?" She said to herself.

"Mistress is the type of person who will work tirelessly towards something once she has made up her mind. Even if the path she chooses is long and dark...or even cold and merciless and that is why I will remain beside young mistress to serve her." Sasuke said. She looked down at her lost game of chess.

"I guess even if we tried to stop her, it would be useless. During the child's most painful times, I was not by her side...Sasuke," She called, gaining his attention, "It may be strange to ask this of a stranger but please stay by that child's side. Don't let her lose her way, don't let her be lost on her own." Sasuke bowed.

"Yes, I will stay by her side and protect her." He said before leaving the room.

Madam Rin stayed in the room, "Kabuto." She quietly whispered.

"Madam?" He said, taking to the dark look she had.

Walking down the dark corridor, Sasuke smirked, "What a pitiful night..."

**~O~**

Sakura laid in her bed, staring at the wall.

_"...have another way of living. Sister...your mother and father...would of wanted that too."_

She clenched the sheet in her hands, her stare turned into a glare.

_"...you want to take revenge for your murdered parents?"_

_"You're parents would have not wanted this for you.."_


End file.
